The best of friends
by Donniepie343
Summary: 2 middle school friends unknowingly meet at the new high school and realize that their feelings go way beyond normal friendships.


"Good morning" I said as I walked into the bare classroom covered in posters and pictures that were failing to hide the bare white walls. (even the posters and pictures were kinda bare) The school I wanted to go to was A basic high school but my parents decided that I should go to Poké high. (A new school for pokémon that met the highest standards in the state of North Carolina) As I took the seat with my name on it I noticed that Espi (my best friend from middle school) was two seats in front of me. "Hey" Espi said as he turned around to look at me. "Sup man?" I responded as I took my books out of my bag. "QUIET" said Mrs. Vay our first period teacher. (Mrs. Vay was A young and beautiful Vaporeon I'd say she's in her late twenties) "Sorry" I said opening my text book. "We'll talk after class" whispered Espi. I nodded in affirmation as he turned his head to face the smart board. "Hey Espi whats up" I said walking out of the classroom door. "Nuthin what about you Jolt"? (I'm A Jolteon about average height, weight, and build) "Same as you. Can you come over later"? "Sure" Espi replied. "Good".

After we finished our homework we went up stairs and opened my closet, then we pulled out A shoe box labeled don't open on the top. As we pulled out two of the books I noticed my penis was becoming erect as well as Espi's and he noticed my growing penis too. (by now we were in our underpants we weren't gay it was because my mom is A Glaceon and she kept the house so hot. As I began to read I noticed my paw was in my underwear I quickly pulled out my paw trying to hide what I just did but my efforts were in vain as I looked beside me I knew Espi saw me. " Its ok Jolt" he said beginning to rub his penis. As I watched Espi rub himself I noticed I was getting turned on watching him so I began to rub my penis but I turned my head towards my book so Espi didn't notice he was turning me on. "Its ok Jolt I know what you were staring at" he said looking towards my paw. "What do you mean Espi"? I asked trying not to sound like I was lying? "you can touch me if you want" he said as he grabbed my paw and placed it on top of his now slightly wet underpants. "Umm…. ok" I said trying not to sound eager. (which I kinda was) "Well go on rub me" Espi said in a hurried tone. "Ok" I responded. (now I know what your thinking but this is A one time thing) I didm't want to freak out so I said I had to pee and I would return in a moment, but my lie wasn't good enough and Espi caught me in the lie (by now it had been 5 minuets since he told me to rub him. The good news was that the abilities he knew were low level, the bad news was that he knew the move psychic as I was going to open the bathroom door my paw began to tingle and involuntarily I turned around and faced Espi. (for the moment I didn't know what was happening but I quickly figured it out) "This is A one time thing Jolt I promise will you please do it"? "Espi let me go" I said as Espi made my body go towards him. "NO" Espi stated in a loud voice. "Ok lets get this strait I'm not gay-ish(after Espi began his hyper-violent control over my body I didn't really know if I was or wasn't) I hope I'm not" I said in my mind. " Jolt just this once please do me and it won't ever be brought up I promise". As I continued to strain against Espi's ability I realized he was letting up A little. (probably to show he was serious about this whole thing) "Ok Espi if you want me to do you I will but only this one time ok"? "Ok Jolt only this one time" he said to me as I regained complete control of my body again. As I began to rub Espi's dick I realized how important this was to him so I decided to add A little kick to it, as I charged A weak thunder bolt (just strong enough to send vibrations all through out his body but not strong enough to actually hurt him) his ears and tail began to twitch,"oh…ohhhh..ahhh Jolt I'm going to cum" he stated between grunts and pants. (" I was going to use my weak thunder bolt on him but if I did it when he came I could hurt him so I didn't"). "Ohhhhh…..ohh…ahhhhh..ahh" Espi was twitching a lot now. " Do it Jolt use the thunder bolt on my dick now" Espi stammered. "GOD DAMNIT ESPI ARE YOU READING MY MIND"?(he dose that a lot) "Noooo" he managed to spit out sarcastically. " JOLT I'M GOING TO CUM" he managed to say just in time as the white fluid covered my tired wrist and the sheets all around his dick.

**_K so I'm not gay I'm just in that phase in puberty so I just want to do a short series hope u enjoyed chapter 1 let me know what u would like in ch. 2 thanks for all the support if any._**


End file.
